


boabe si furnici, ierburi si urzici

by Noximilien



Series: ielele vrajitoarele [1]
Category: basme romanesti, iele - Fandom, ielele
Genre: BAFTA, E FOARTE HEARTBREAKING, RAs, SI GORE Y, TBH ASTA E O POVESTE FOARTE FRUMOASA ODATA CE TRECI PESTE SANGE SI TEROARE, ah de asemenea nu e corectat, dar ce sa faci, drumuri, fara baut we die like men, femei frumoase, gen ras in sensul naspa, intersectii, my favourite words, oase, oh stai asta e toata povestea, paduri, personaj non binar, petreceri, sange, si sora sa, sii nu are diacritice
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: Te-ai gandit vreodata la iele? Gen, iele, in general. Da, probabil ca te-ai gandit (acum daca nu ai facut-o inainte). Ielele, vrajitoarele si ursitoarele, femeile frumoase care se invart in cercuri misterioase si este cunoscut ca sunt spirite rele, dar unora le place asta. Nu te mai uita asa la mine.Ce se intampla cand cineva se decide sa le caute? Ce se intampla cand cineva chiar le gaseste?Presupun ca poti sa iti dai seama din tag-uri, dar pentru binele discutiei, citeste si vei afla. Iar daca diseara, cand te vei uita la intersectia de langa casa ta, vei gasi un grup de femei ce se invart si rad de crapa pamantul... nu e vina mea si nu ma vei prinde in viata.
Relationships: dar o sa fie o.. serie eyes emoji, iele x moarte, iele x violenta, nu avem asa ceva aici, nu inca, poate - Relationship
Series: ielele vrajitoarele [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	boabe si furnici, ierburi si urzici

O incrucisare de drumuri. Un grup de femei tinere ce danseaza cu rasetul pe buze, in ochi, in solduri. O noapte incredibil de grea peste tot taramul. Par blond, par roscat, par saten. Par de aur, de foc si de pamant si picioare albe, caci au stat toata viata lor in umbra, si negre, caci tot ce fac e sa danseze, sa se distreze, sa farmece.

S-a decis sa le caute, din mai multe motive. Voia sa le inteleaga. Voia sa se distreze. Voia sa danseze. Voia sa se minuneze. Voia sa se asigure ca da, sunt reale, ca da, visul sau nu este imposibil de realizat.

A mers pe drumuri pana nu si-a mai simtit picioarele. A dormit in santuri si in paduri. A mancat porumb copt furat din campuri, gatit in focuri inalte facute langa drumuri. A cautat si a vorbit cu sine pentru a nu isi pierde mintile. Au trecut ani, si nu le-a gasit.

Noaptea aceea era nori si luna noua. Noaptea aceea era genunchi vineti si degete reci. Noaptea aceea era ganduri grabite in franturi de lumini, era noaptea realizarilor si a bucuriei.

Le vazu si credea ca sunt o stea cazuta pe cer. Invesmantate in alb, isi miscau picioarele asa de repede incat faceau pamantul sa se cutremure. Se invarteau la nesfarsit si nu puteai sa destinzi o singura figura din multimea de corpuri dansatoare. Era magic.

Miscandu-se pe drumul gol prin padure, crezu ca au disparut, ca s-au dus la alta intretaiere de drumuri si ca acea imagine grabita ramasa pe retina sa va fi singura dovada ca ele chiar au existat. Ar fi vrut sa se puna jos si poate, daca ar avea cu ce, sa le deseneze, cum stateau ascunse intre copaci si umbre, cat de fantastice erau. Ar fi vrut macar sa le vorbeasca un cuvant...

Una dintre ele era in fata sa. Era in fata sa si era frumoasa precum un rasarit de soare, din mare. Era frumoasa precum o imbratisare calduroasa intr-o zi geroasa. Era frumoasa precum un vis ceresc, vis in care ingerii iti vorbesc, vis ce nu mai e vis caci e realitate.

Iala ii apuca mana si avea atata putere incat simti fiori in tot corpul sau si ii trase corpul socat pana in cercul de iele. Daca inainte voia sa se aseze si sa le deseneze, acum nu putea sa conceapa cum a dorit vreodata altceva decat sa danseze cu ele. Le apuca de maini si rase si rase si rase si rase si rase pana ce nu mai radea, ci doar tipa surd si dansa, pana ce picioarele i se invineteau, ii sangerau, i se rupeau, dar ele tipau si ele radeau si ele dansau si trebuia sa le urmeze pentru ca asta voia: asta a vrut dintotdeauna. Sa se miste odata cu ele.

Incercase ani de zile sa se convinga ca voia sa le cunoasca, sa se asigure ca exista. Dar in hora cu ele, in sfarsit, cu amorteala in fiecare muschi, cu ochii orbi privind cerul, simtea ca ceva din cautarea asta, de ani de zile, lipsea, sau pur si simplu nu se potrivea.

Se uita cum cerul se deschidea inainte ca soarele sa rasara si cum ele pareau sa dispara si stia cu siguranta ca nu era intr-un camp cand a inceput sa danseze si ca nu erau si alti oameni printre iele, si atunci isi dadu seama ce cautase tot timpul...

Caci atunci vazu pe sora sa, in partea opusa a horei ielelor, dar continua sa danseze chiar si cand inima i se strangea. O vedea si ochii ei inchisi lacrimau sange si oase ii ieseau din coate, albe si grotesti si fragede si omenesti si picioarele ii erau cioate si uitase ca avea o sora si de-abia acum isi amintea.

Ca pe ea o cautase in tot acest timp. Probabil ca uitase asta in anii in care nu a vorbit cu altcineva decat cu persoana sa. Nimic mai mult decat discutii de cateva fraze in care straini intrebau de sanatatea sa. Dar acum ea era in fata sa, sora sa ce disparuse si nimeni n-o mai vazuse si...

Si incepu sa rada. Se distrau impreuna. Dansau impreuna. De ce se ingrijorase macar? De ce o cautase atatia ani, daca nu sa se distreze la randul sau? Se simtea bine. Lacrimile ce ii curgeau surorii lui erau de la fericire. Pana si ochii sai curgeau de bucurie. Zambi si zambi si zambi si rase, iar cand ea isi atinti privirea pe calator, personajul nostru tipa. Sora sa nu mai avea ochi, ci doar goluri pe sub care iesea sange.

Iar tipatul sau se pierdu in rasetele horei, doar un alt tipat de teroare in masa de inimi usoare.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! felicitari ca ati ajuns pana aici. sper ca pranzul vostru e bine si la voi in stomac.  
> asta e prima poveste dintr-o serie de trei povesti cu ielele pe care le-am scris pentru ca sunt gay si iubesc mitologia romaneasca.  
> numele lucrarii asteia semi-blestemate e un vers din "ziua vrajitoarelor" de cargo dar ma gandeam la diana codrea si cover-ul ei de la vocea romaniei cand am ales melodia (daca diana sau cargo se uita la asta acum... sunteti.)  
> sper ca v-a placut!! nu stiu cand o sa postez celelalte chestiute si nu stiu nici cum functioneaza seriile dar ne descurcam noi. oricum multumesc ca ati citit si pentru toata sustinerea pe care am primit-o lately. (te vad, dd speedy de pe tiktok. multumesc...)


End file.
